


How Many?

by EndlessStairway



Series: Frostiron prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Clones, Did i mention the clones?, Fanart, Loki's Clones - Freeform, Loki/clones - Freeform, Lokicest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tumblr Prompt, but mainly clone gang bang, clone gang bang, loki/loki - Freeform, nsfw embedded image, role play, totally consensual kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: Fill for this prompt: Tony gets Loki to conjure multiple Loki clones and jerks off watching them all fucking the real Loki.http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/162789557020/prompt-tony-gets-loki-to-conjure-multiple-loki





	How Many?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I was going to take a break after I JUST finished Prince in the Tower but I found this in my WIP folder, and well, here we are! Enjoy!
> 
> Now with art!  
> https://secretsofcygnus.tumblr.com/post/175784806320/commission-for-endlessstairway

“How many?” Loki stood, hands raised and glowing green with untapped power, ready to do his lover's bidding.

Tony grinned, "Oh, four should do it, at least for a first try."

Loki's eyes narrowed, but he did not argue. He conjured four perfect replicas of himself, one after the other. Each was wearing slightly different clothing, variations of green and black leather, with gold armor or mail. Loki himself was a wearing simple tunic and loose pants.

Tony’s smile widened, he circled the group, admiring the view. He liked the contrast between the four armored clones and _his_ Loki, standing between them in his Asgardian casual wear. He looked smaller, more vulnerable, even though Tony was well aware he was anything but.

“They'll do what I want?” he confirmed.

Loki nodded, “They will, but I won't.”

Tony hummed, “Oh, you want a fight?”

Loki looked at him flatly, “You said you wanted to watch some ‘mage on mage action’, you did not specify my cooperation.”

Loki's flushed cheeks and dark eyes belied his uninterested tone. Tony knew his lover's tastes well enough that this was an enthusiastic endorsement from the reserved Asgardian. Loki liked it rough. Tony had imagination and technology on his side, but he lacked the physical force that his lover sometimes desired.

“What are your safewords ?” Tony asked, wrapping his arms around the real Loki, up on his toes to rub his nose possessively on Loki's jaw.

“Red, yellow, green,” Loki sighed, making the corresponding hand gestures. He had long given up trying to persuade Tony that he did not need such precautions. Tony refused to play with him without them.

Tony stepped back, enjoying one last moment of calm. The calm before the storm. The four clones were standing in a broad circle around Loki, watching him, waiting.

Tony walked to the bar and poured himself a drink. He leaned back on the marble counter to get a good view and to keep himself out of harms way.

“Take him down,” he ordered, and the four clones were in motion, four sets of hands grabbed Loki's arms, clothes, hair.

“Tony!” Loki cried, “Tony what are you doing?”

Loki’s suspension of disbelief was impressive. He and Tony had already discussed this scene, but Tony was still taken aback by the desperate panic in his lover's voice. He forced it down and got into character.

“You know what this is about, Loki! You owe me! I feed you, shelter you, defend you! You think you can deny me? It’s time to pay up, and if you won't give me what you owe, you'll be paying with that pretty body anyway I want.”

“No! Please! I will pay! I can get you gold! Just give me a little time!” The clones had Loki wrestled down to his knees, head pulled back by his hair. He looked pleadingly up at Tony, color high on his cheeks, his breath coming fast.

“You're out of time, pretty prince. But don't worry, once we're done here your debts will be fully paid. I'm a generous man.”

Tony nodded to the clones and they dragged Loki to the bedroom. Tony strolled after, enjoying the sight of his lover’s struggles as he was manhandled down the hallway. If Loki wanted a fight, he would get one.

In the bedroom, the clones had Loki face down on the floor, pinned by the weight of their bodies.

“Now let's unwrap my prize,” Tony said, channeling his inner super-villain. Loki liked to be taunted, liked to be told what was coming so he could beg for mercy and be denied. “Strip him.”

It was eerie to see Loki's trademark smirk echoed on the faces of his clones. One of them knelt on Loki’s back, leather clad knees digging into his kidneys. The other three cut and tore at his clothes until he was naked, red marks blooming on his pale skin where they had gripped his flesh.

Tony walked closer, putting his feet right next to where Loki's face was pressed into the plush carpet. One of the clones obligingly yanked Loki's head back, making him groan as his hair was pulled.

“What to do with you first..." Tony pretended to think it over.

“Please, Tony, please, you don't have to do this!” Loki words came fast, as though he knew he had little time or chance to change his fate.

“Shut him up.” Tony ordered. A clone shoved a balled up piece of Loki’s torn tunic into his mouth, turning his pleading into a muffled moan.

“First you need to learn some respect,” Tony proclaimed. As if reading his mind, which they probably were, the clones pulled Loki up from the floor and threw him onto the bed. Each took a limb and spread him out on the sheets, pale skin against red silk. Loki still moaned incoherently into the makeshift gag, trying to talk, trying to beg.

Tony pulled out one of his favorite toys and tossed it to a clone. It was a short handled, rigid wooden paddle. Tony loved the sharp crack of it across Loki's creamy ass, and the deep red of his punished flesh after a few strokes of it.

“Twenty strokes, ass and thighs.” Tony ordered the clone.

Loki’s muffled begging grew in volume as the clones rearranged themselves. Two held Loki's arms, one sat astride his calves and feet, the final one held the paddle. Tony stood on the other side of the bed from the clone with the paddle, loving Loki's useless struggles and moans. At Tony’s nod, the clone started, bringing the paddle down on Loki's perfect ass. Hard. Harder than Tony could have done it out of his suit. The crack of it snapped through the room, Loki's muffled scream following a split-second later. The clone did not give Loki time to adjust, laying blow after blow over his rapidly darkening buttocks and upper thighs. Loki screamed again, again, fighting the clones that held him down, bucking and writhing on the bed. Twenty strokes, each one followed by the next. It did not take long, and by the end Loki was twitching helplessly, unable to even fight.

Tony pulled the wadded up cloth from his lover's mouth. Loki's words fell out behind it, teary and panicked, "Please, please, no more, I’ll do what you want, I swear, I’ll do what you want."

“That's better,” Tony stroked a possessive hand over Loki's hair. “You be a good boy and this might even be fun for you.” Loki looked up at him, eyes wet and wide, pupils blown. He nodded his reluctant agreement.

“Let me tell you what's going to happen now. My friends here are all going to take a turn using your delicious ass.” Tony squeezed hard on a reddened cheek, drawing desperate gasp that Loki tried to stifle. “You're going to behave yourself and do what you're told, and say thank you when they're done with you. If I decide you've been a good boy, I’ll let you use your mouth for round two. Or..." Tony paused as an even better idea formed in his mind, "or...maybe I'll let them take you two at a time. I bet you'd like that. I'd like to see you choking on cock while that pretty ass is stuffed full. Yeah, let's try that. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Loki’s wide eyes disagreed that this would be any kind of fun for him, but he had sworn he would do as Tony wished. Tony was treated to his obviously insincere agreement. He grinned, petted Loki's hair one last time and stepped back.

“Get him on his hands and knees,” he ordered the clones.

Loki sobbed silently as the clones roughly positioned him, sneaking in slaps to his hypersensitive rear as they did so. One knelt by Loki's head and pushed its fingers between his teeth, levering his mouth open. Its twin positioned itself between Loki's spread knees. Both freed their identical cocks and, gripping hips and hair, began to shove inside. Tony knew Loki was prepped. He had checked before they started, making sure Loki had not skimped on himself, as he sometimes did. Loki was shaking, held up only by the hands of the clones. His harsh breaths whistled past the thick flesh in his mouth, until a final gurgle muffled the noise. The two clones were both inside as far as they could go, two sets of identical balls pressed up against Loki's face and ass. Loki was silenced, eyes wide, limbs trembling, penetrated at both ends. Rough hands held him in place to be used, an object of pleasure for others. His own hard cock ignored, his pleasure or pain irrelevant. The clones began to move, synchronized. They pulled back, pushed forward again, using Loki’s ass and throat as they pleased. Loki's gurgling moans stifled as the cock in his mouth cut off his air, hips grinding against his face as the clones' pleasure began to build.

Watching this show, Tony stroked his hard cock over his jeans. He would never tire of the sight, his beautiful Loki, utterly wrecked. The clones were treating Loki as harshly as he could wish. Their fists tight on handfuls of flesh, occasional slaps, heedless of the deep red bruised flesh of his paddled ass. They let Loki take a desperate breath, then gave him another deep thrust at each end. His throat bulged and his eyes widened as his lubricated ass was brutally stretched at the same time. The clones were silent. They never spoke, groaned or panted as they fucked their willing victim. It added to the demeaning nature of the act, that Loki was taken by creatures that did not even feel pleasure from their use of his body.

Tony felt enough pleasure for all of them. From watching, from knowing Loki was treated as he desired, to be used before his lovers eyes.

The first two clones were close to finishing. Their strokes were harder, their unnatural synchronization beginning to stumble. They each pumped rapidly, brutally hard, fingers digging into Loki's flesh and hair, milking the most sensation from Loki's body as they could, without a thought for his comfort. They both finished, faces showing identical expressions of satisfaction. Their cocks shoved deep, held there for long moments as Loki's face reddened and his chest heaved with the need to breathe. He fell down on the bed as they they faded away, disappearing after they were done with him. Loki gasped for breath, trembling limbs splayed on the bed.

"Next!" Tony called. Loki sobbed and tried to crawl away from the second two when they stepped up for their turn. They grabbed him roughly and pulled him back into place, arranging him as they pleased. On his back this time, legs up with his arms clasped around his knees. A swiftly procured leather strap secured his wrists behind his knees, keeping him in the desired position.

 

“Tony, Tony...” Loki begged, looking upside down at Tony. The clones had dragged him to the edge of the bed, his head hanging back, giving the clone at that end the perfect angle to slide into his throat. Tony did not let him finish his plea, he nodded at the clone to continue. Loki’s begging was cut off, the clone straddled his face, and shoved into his mouth. Tony stepped closer to see its tight balls pressed up against Loki’s regal nose as it slid all the way in. God, such a sight! Tony unzipped his pants. As much as he wanted to hold out, he could not resist taking himself in hand as his lover was literally choked on his own cock.

The final clone pushed Loki’s legs back towards his chest. Loki kicked out but his legs were trapped by the wrap of his arms, and he had no leverage to resit. His face was already being enthusiastically fucked, pinning him in place. The clone leaned down, in one long slide pushed inside Loki’s abused ass, all the way. Loki’s feet kicked and his toes curled but that was all he could do. Once again he was spitted on two cocks, nothing but a thing to be used. The clones were brutal. Loki could barely get a breath every 5 or 6 strokes, his ass was pounded as hard as it had been paddled. Tony could see the moment he stopped resisting and went limp on the bed, accepting his fate. The clone fucking his throat clamped its hand around the thin skin of his neck, massaging its own cock as it fucked in and out. The clone fucking his ass barely withdrew, just pushed deep and hard and fast, over and over. Loki took it, tears streaming down his face, until both climaxed and faded from view. Their panting, gasping, boneless victim was left laying half off the bed, sweaty and crying, his hard, neglected cock leaking.

Tony stripped. It was his turn, Loki had been well softened up. Before he could come back to his senses, Tony dragged him fully onto the bed and rolled him over. He did not untie Loki's hands, forcing him to an awkward position on his knees with his face forced down to the bed and his ass in the air. It was perfect.

“Please, please, no more," Loki gasped, but Tony ignored him. He knew mercy was not what his lover needed at such a time. His untouched cock was hard and wet, his arousal unsated. He would not thank Tony for gentleness. Tony was determined to deliver what his lover needed. He slapped both hands to Loki’s bruised ass cheeks and spread them, examining his well-used hole. Loki moaned desperately, knowing full well what was coming. Tony lined up and shoved in, one hard thrust, pulling back on Loki’s hips as he did it, until he was grinding his hips against Loki's bruised ass.

Tony would not last long, not after a show like that. Luckily Loki would not last long either. Tony gripped Loki's cock with his unlubricated hand, harshly dragging it along the tender flesh. Loki yelped into the bed, his trapped hands clenched to fists, his feet beating the bed as he was taken for the third time. Tony grabbed Loki hair and yanked his head up, wanting to hear him and see him.

Tony stroked his lover's cock again, slowly, too slowly, and Loki screamed and begged, no words coming now, just desperate noises. It would take so little to send him over the edge. So little and yet Tony withheld it, making him wait, keeping him on the cusp. Tony slowed his strokes, long, deep, hard thrusts, taking the full measure of his pleasure as Loki panted and writhed beneath him. It was too much, Tony could not hold out longer. He pumped Loki’s cock and sent him crashing into his climax, still crying as his orgasm painted the sheets between his knees. His muscles clenched rhythmically as he came, sending Tony over the edge too, pumping in and out, milking the last dregs of his pleasure from his lover's body.

They collapsed on the bed. Loki vanished the leather strap that held his wrists behind his knees and flopped down over Tony. Tony’s head was spinning from aftershocks and arousal. He wrapped Loki up in his arms and tugged the blanket to cover them both. Loki squirmed closer, his body loose and warm, sticky from their activities, but Tony did not care. He only cared to be close to his lover, to hold him and care for him and make sure he was OK after such rough treatment. Tony kissed Loki’s hair, stroked it back from his face. Loki’s eyes were lidded, sleepy, a drowsy smile on his face.

“Was that good, Loki?” Tony asked, suddenly desperate to know that Loki had enjoyed himself. That he had not subjected himself to such treatment only to please Tony, as though Loki had not whispered this very idea into Tony’s ear two nights ago.

Loki turned his head and kissed Tony’s shoulder. “Foolish mortal,” he said, his voice hoarse, “as though I would waste my time with anything less than satisfactory service.”

Tony grinned. High praise indeed, from his god.

 


End file.
